


IMPORTANT

by Anonymous



Category: Cricket RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: GUYS THIS IS NOT A FIC, BUT DON'T SKIP IT, IT'S SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	IMPORTANT

I just heard that a newsletter writer discovered the cricket fandom and he's planning to publish an article about the cricket fandom. Yes, he has promised that specific ships/authors/fics won't be mentioned in the article, but I'm not sure whether we should believe him. 

The very essence of our fandom involves blatantly disregarding a real sportsperson's actual personal life and partners in favour of shipping them with someone else. We also deal with issues like homosexuality, which is still a taboo in our society. 

Also, I'd like to stress the fact that RPF is different from other kinds of fanfiction. We create fake lives for real people here. Yes, I know all of us say things like, "did you see that photo of theirs, susp isn't it?" but the fact remains that all of us know we are on the same page and we are definitely respectful of the real relationships of these lads. 

But I doubt that there are many people like us to begin with, and I'm certain the real cricketers will not appreciate finding out about fics that ignore their real life parteners and prefer to portray them as being in a same-sex relationship. I imagine they'd be rather embarassed. 

Even if the newsletter writer keeps his promise and doesn't expose fics or authors, in a fandom like ours where we combine famous personalities and delicate issues, I think the very knowledge of the existence of such a fandom would incite an uproar, and eventually might lead to revelation of authors and fics.

So to protect our privacy and ensure nobody's feelings get hurt, some of us on here, including me, have decided to repost all of our works under an unrevealed collection. An unrevealed collection ensures that nobody except you can access the fics in that collection. Not even people logged into their accounts will be able to see or read those fics. If that is what you want to do, here's how to do it: 

1) Log into your account, go to collections and click the box that says new collection. 

2) After clicking that box, give your collection a name, scroll down to the preferences part and check the box that says "This collection is unrevealed" and the box that says "This collection is anonymous". 

3) Then click on submit collection. Your collection has been created. 

4) Then go to Works, click on Edit Works, and select all Works. 

5) Then type the name of your collection under the box that says "Add to Collection." Then press Update All Works box that appears in the bottom right corner. 

6) Your works have been posted into your collection and would soon be invisible to everyone else. 

If you want to give other people the chance to keep reading your fics, go to your collection and click on the box that says membership. It gives you the option to add authors you want by username. 

Also, if you are comfortable with the idea of your account/fics getting exposed, that's completely your prerogative. Yes, it might seem sarcastic, but trust me, I'm being very serious and genuine. Opinion can differ drastically from person to person, and I'm totally cool with that. I'm just putting this out here so you're all suitably warned about all the outcomes that seem likely in the foreseeable future. What course of action you should take is completely your choice. I'm just reminding everyone that we are dealing with very delicate issues here, so the consequences of your chosen course of action might be different to what you expected. In no way do I mean to be patronising or condescending and I'm really sorry if it came out that way. 

Cheers! xx


End file.
